


Morning Sickness

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Barry's not sure why Iris is feeling so bad, but soup might help
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 9: Illness
> 
> It's another short one

Ginger was good for upset stomachs. Something plain and easy to digest. Not dairy.

Soup was good. Drinking was easier than eating. And it was warm. That would help. There weren’t any ginger soups on the shelves but there were a few other ones and there was gingerbread.

Barry grabbed a few cans and some nice looking bread rolls. Iris could pick which soup she wanted when he got back, and cans of soup lasted ages. Not that he was too worried about leaving food in the cupboards for ages.

He ran home. Iris was sitting up in bed. That was good.

“I brought soup,” he said. “And bread, and gingerbread men. How are you feeling?”

“A little better,” Iris said. Barry took her temperature then kissed her forehead where his hand had been.

“You don’t feel hot. Is it still just the nausea?”

“And that’s starting to settle a little more. Did you get the other thing?”

“Yes. You really think...”

“There’s only one way to be sure.”

“I’ll go start cooking the soup.”

* * *

The soup was almost done when Iris stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Barry.

“It’s not flu,” she said.

“That’s good.”

“I think we should ask Caitlin to double check first. But it might be a little early to see anyone.”

“But there’s someone to see?”

“We need to talk about it. About Nora and whoever this is and if we’re really ready and there’s so much.”

“It’ll be okay, Iris. We can do this. Together. You should rest a while. I’ll bring you your soup, then we’ll call Caitlin.”


End file.
